Chip Off the Ol' Block
"Chip Off the Ol' Block" is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, and the twelfth of the first season. This episode introduces more about the relation between Pop and Cub: Pop's ignorance and bad parenting usually leads to Cub's demise. HTF's Episode Description Ah, the smell of fresh cut grass... and blood and guts. When your parents tell you not to stick your hands in the machinery, you better listen! Oh, and don't play with fire either. It's really, really dangerous! Plot The episode begins with Pop relaxing on a hammock right next to a fresh pile of leaves. As he rests his eyes, Cub comes into the scene, mowing the yard with a lawnmower. After passing by Pop a couple times, Cub unknowingly rides the mower over a brick, making him stop in his tracks. Realizing this, Cub looks under the mower and finds the brick lodged between the blades. Cub then attempts to pull the brick out, even though he forgets to turn the mower off. Luckily, Pop wakes up and witnesses this. Over the fear of his son getting injured, Pop snatches Cub just before something bad could've happened. Pop places Cub on his hammock, and orders him to stay. Pop looks under the mower, and pulls out the brick, which he soon confiscates. Pop then proceeds to mow the rest of the lawn himself, with Cub watching. Unbeknownst to Pop, he's pushing the mower right towards broken glass and syringes scattered all over the ground. The mower runs over the sharp objects, and they get flung out of the ejection port at full speed right towards Cub. The sharp objects then pierce Cub all over his body, and is finally killed when a broken bottle flies through his head, taking away part of his skull, as well as his brain. Cub's now dead body falls right into a nearby pile of leaves, which cover up his entire body. Pop then comes in, raking some leaves with a rake. Stopping for a second, he lights up a match to restart his pipe. Once he's done with that, he unknowingly throws the still lit match at the leaf pile where Cub fell in, setting it on fire. As the iris closes in the flaming pile of leaves, a gust of wind blows some of the leaves on the pile away, which reveal Cub's arms and legs. Moral "Plant kindness and gather Love!" Deaths *Cub has his head sliced apart by various debris shot out from under Pop's lawn mower. Then his remains burn when Pop throws a match at the pile of leaves his body fell into. Goofs #Pop's pipe switches sides of his mouth a couple of times, sometimes during continuous shots. #Pop drops his pipe when he runs at Cub and, despite not picking it up, has it in the next shot as he removes the brick from the lawnmower. #When Cub was getting pierced by the sharp objects, a piece of glass slices off the fingers on his right hand, but at the end of the episode, where a gust of wind blows away some leaves on the lit pile of leaves, which shows Cub's arms and legs, the fingers on his right hand appear undamaged. #When Cub falls into the pile of leaves behind the picnic table, the picnic table is not visible anymore in the next clip. #When Cub is getting hit by the glass and needles that Pop had run over with his lawnmower, his lower half of his body is not visible, as if it were inside the picnic table itself. #When Pop takes the brick out of the mower and he throws it, his pipe is with his mouth. But when his face is visible to the camera again, he has no pipe. #Pop walked away from the hammock to finish mowing the lawn yet the glass that shot Cub was directly to his right. #The ejection port of the lawnmower changes sides multiple times. Quick Shot Moment When Pop places Cub on the hammock, there's a brief shot of Cub with his hand in the mower. Trivia *The title of this episode is a parody of the idiom "chip off the old block," which describes a person who acts like their father. * According to storyboards and commentary, the episode was originally going to end with Pop noticing Cub's death and intentionally burning his body. Feeling this was too morbid, the creators changed the ending to Pop accidentally setting Cub's body on fire. *This is the first time Pop survives. *This is the first and only time where Cub has an occupation or career. *This is the first time Pop smokes his pipe. *There are no female characters in this episode. *This is the second and last episode of Season 1 that Pop appears until ''Flippin' Burgers''. *A piece of glass slices off Cub's fingers on one of his hands. Cub will suffer the same injury in ''Class Act''. *Cub's death is similar to Samantha Lane's death in The Final Destination. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:No Females Category:Regular Episodes